


Blue Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, He left, Light Angst, M/M, Marco Misses Mario, Mats is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmases hasn’t been the same since Mario left for Bayern. There was no magic over the cold weather, the long nights or empty streets anymore and as much as he would like to deny it, Marco still missed Mario like crazy. </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/gifts).



> I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!! This is sad... I don't know why my Götzeus is always sad but I CAN'T HELP IT!!!! Enjoy anyways :D
> 
> This is for sjst because your stories makes me happy and you write both Götzeus and Pierreus much, much better than I do :D 
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwfz5mMLSDM

Another Christmas. Another year gone without Mario. Nothing had been the same since the brunette boy had left for their rivals in Bayern.

There was no magic over the cold weather anymore; it only reminded him of wrapping presents in front of the fireplace and cuddling under blankets with hot chocolate and kissing the chocolate moustache of Mario’s stupid face.

The long nights did nothing but make him even more depressed and people had noticed. Pierre even called him the Grinch when he had torn down a Christmas decoration because it reminded him too much of what had been on their tree when Mario had still wanted him, had still been in his life.

As he walked home alone on the snow covered empty streets, he wished he could just make everything go away. The pain, the memories. Even after 2 and a half years without him, it hurt too much to bare. 

Pain never faded, it just became a bit duller over time. 

He thought he had wasted enough tears on an idiot who didn’t even care about him anymore, but somehow he kept going to Mats house at the crack of dawn because of nightmares that made him feel sick to his stomach.

Mats never laughed at him, only supported him and was his shoulder to cry on as the year flew past.

After all, they had been engaged when Mario decided to leave Marco behind for a new life closer to his birth town and closer to her.

So it wasn’t weird that Marco had a hard time, he still loved Mario with all of his heart and as much as he would like to deny it, Marco still missed Mario like crazy.

But it was over, had been for years so he settled for staying on Mats’ couch and drowning the memories in unhealthy amounts of alcohol.

It was another blue Christmas but he would grow used to them, eventually.


End file.
